


Battle Scars

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Roman messes up but then fixes it, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, self-harm scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Roman was only teasing, or at least that's what he thought he was doing until he pulled Virgil's hoodie off without the other sides permission. Now one of Virgil's darkest secrets is out, and Roman isn't sure he can fix things this time.





	Battle Scars

“Princey, stop!” Virgil growled, trying to slip away from Roman’s grip around his waist.

“Not until you say something nice about yourself!” Patton giggled. Logan rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses.

“Never!”

“Then you’re gonna be stuck with me forever.” Roman smirked, holding him tighter.

“Ugh, no, anything but that … fine … ” Virgil groaned. “I’m good at ruining everything. There, you happy?”

“No!” Patton crossed his arms and pouted. “That wasn’t nice at all!”

“It was an … attempt … ” Logan pointed out. “Perhaps ‘baby steps’ should be considered, rather than forcing him to take a leap.”

“You can do it, Kiddo!” Patton encouraged.

“Ugh … I … ” Virgil stopped struggling against Roman, suddenly realising he genuinely had nothing nice to say about himself. “I, um … I… am good at scaring everyone?”

“Right, that’s it!” Roman grabbed at the front of Virgil’s hoodie and pulled it off.

“Wait! Stop! What the hell are you doing?!” Virgil cried, trying to keep his hoodie on, but Roman was too quick. He whipped it off almost instantly. Virgil grabbed for it, only for Roman to hold it above his head and laugh. “Roman, stop, give it back!”

“Roman!”

“Oh my goodness … ”

“What?” Roman finally looked up at Logan and Patton, who were both staring at Virgil. Patton had a hand to his mouth and tears in his eyes, while Logan looked at a loss for words. Roman looked down at Virgil; That was when he finally noticed the scars that littered Virgil’s arms. “V-Virgil … ” He dropped the hoodie in shock. Virgil caught it.

“I hate you.” Virgil muttered, pulling his hoodie back on. “You’re such an asshole!”

“Virgil … ” Patton suddenly threw his arms around Virgil, grabbing him before he could disappear.

“I-I didn’t know!” Roman cried. “Virgil, I’m so sorry … ”

“Virgil … I don’t understand.” Patton whispered, approaching him. “Were you attacked?”

“I think he did them himself, Patton.” Logan whispered, gripping Virgil’s wrist and pulling a sleeve up to examine the scars. Patton held Virgil tighter. “How did this happen?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Virgil muttered. “It was long before I started hanging with you guys.”

“That much is true, these are all old.” Logan confirmed. 

“My poor dark Son … ” Patton whispered, refusing to let go of Virgil.

“I hate them … ” Virgil snarled, glaring at Roman. “I hate them so I keep them hidden.”

“I-I’m sorry … ” Roman whispered, looking down at the floor.

“Why do you dislike them?” Logan asked.

“They remind me how stupid I was to do it, and the names and insults that caused them in the first place.”

“You mean … Words caused these wounds?” Roman asked. 

“Have you tried looking at them in a different, more positive light?” Logan suggested. “Perhaps try to see them as an obstacle you overcame, or a battle you won. Look at them as though they are battle scars.”

“They  _ are  _ battle scars!” Patton cried. “From your battles with your inner demons!”

“And the people that harmed you.” Logan added.

“I … guess … ” Virgil muttered.

“Virgil… may I try something?” Roman asked. “Please. It … might help … ”

“After what you just did?!” Virgil snapped.

“Shh, Virgil … ” Patton soothed, running a hand through his hair. “He’s just trying to make up for it.”

“Fine … ” Virgil muttered. “What do you want to do?”

* * *

An hour later found the four sides on the couch, watching The Lion King and snuggling together. Logan sat with his hand entwined in Patton’s, while Patton rest his head on Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil sat without his hoodie, watching the movie as Roman doodled up and down Virgil’s arms.

“There … ” Roman whispered, putting the lid on his pen. Virgil took a deep breath before looking down, gasping at what he saw.

One arm had black lines over the scars, hiding them. On each black line was a character from The Nightmare Before Christmas, as though tiny scenes had been scattered up and down his arm. One had Jack dressed as Santa, one had Jack and Sally holding hands, one had the Oogie Boogie Man; there were so many, Virgil couldn’t stop looking at them.

The other arm was the same, only each scar was covered in green or brown pen, and Lion King characters sat upon each line. One had Mufasa and Simba looking at the stars, another had Scar singing to the Hyenas, another had Timon in a hula skirt; His arms looked amazing.

“Wow … ” Patton gasped. Logan made an impressed hum of approval.

“I-“ Virgil choked. “I love them.”

“You do?” Roman didn’t try to hide his smile. “Oh, I’m so glad.”

“No, seriously, I-I love them.” Virgil whispered. “I-I’ve never loved my scars before but … ” He shook his head, not knowing what to say, so instead, he settled on throwing his arms around Roman, hugging him tight. “Thank you … ”

“So … am I maybe forgiven?” Roman asked carefully. Virgil nodded. Roman sighed in relief, hugging Virgil back. “Anytime you need new drawings, come to me, okay?”

“Okay.”

-

Virgil went to Roman every few days, when the drawings faded away or when he had a new obsession. Roman had done many designs, including 101 Dalmatians, Wreck-It Ralph, Peter Pan, Aladdin, Finding Nemo, Harry Potter, there were so many, and all of them were greatly appreciated by Virgil. 

Eventually, Virgil had a different request.

“Can you do one of your adventures this time?” Virgil asked, sitting in front of Roman in a short-sleeved shirt. Roman blinked.

“What?”

“You go on adventures, yeah?” Virgil asked. Roman supposed it was true. When Thomas was asleep or focusing on something that involved little creativity, Roman was able to submerge himself in virtual adventures. It was like a mind palace, but in the form of whatever world he dared to travel to.

“I guess.”

“Can you draw your adventures?” Virgil asked. Roman smiled.

“Sure.”

* * *

 

Virgil watched as Roman drew many scenes over his scars. One showed Roman fighting a dragon-witch, one showed him saving a Prince from a tower, another showed him with a sword held high above his head, another showed him rescuing Virgil from a dark figure, another showed him carrying Patton in a bridal carry, another showed him holding a shield above himself and Logan as a dragon-witch breathed fire.

There were so many scenes, many of them containing the other sides and Thomas. Virgil smiled softly at each new scene that appeared on his arms. Eventually, Roman put his pen down.

“There.” He smiled.

“I love them. Thank you.” Virgil blushed. Roman nodded.

“Any time. But why did you want my adventures on them?” Roman asked.

“Well, they’re battle scars, aren’t they?” Virgil shrugged. “I just needed a reminder of that … What better way than to see battles on your arms, am I right?” Roman smiled softly.

“Right.”


End file.
